


Pinecest

by Cmmatchie



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:56:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cmmatchie/pseuds/Cmmatchie
Summary: Doing this one in the morning to make sure I remember XD Also this is one of my older writes and I did edit parts but it's different from my others. if u understand what I mean becuz I don't really XD // oki bye!





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Location: Dipper and Mabel's bed room  
Time: 5:38  
Dipper woke up with the rising sun gleaming in his eyes. He looked at the digital clock on the nightstand. “Ughh” He moaned “It is way too early to be awake…” he then looked at his twin sister Mabel. She was comfy in her bed all snuggled up with her back to Dipper. Dipper sighed as he had hoped to see her beautiful face. ‘Ugh no stop feeling that way to her dipper..” he thought to himself ‘she's your sister..’ but he knew deep down the feeling would not stop. He shut his eyes in an attempt to fall back asleep, but to no avail. He got up and decided to take a shower while he still had time.  
Dipper got up slowly and quietly to not wake up his sleeping sister. Mabel rolled over and faced the now standing Dipper. He saw how her mouth was open just a bit and how a lock of her precious deep brown hair fell over her face. ‘God she's cu-no stop it Dipper just go in the bathroom and take a shower’ he went into the private bathroom he and Mabel shared upstairs in the attic where they're the room was.  
Dipper undressed and the image of Mabel sleeping they're in her bed flooded back into his head as he did. ‘Stop get out of my head’ he thought as he started the water adjusting it to the correct temp. He climbed into the shower and washed off all his worries..


	2. Chapter 2

Mabel still asleep in her bed began to hear the water run and woke up just a little to see Dipper missing from his bed ‘he must be the one in the shower’ she thought yawning and closing her eyes again. She was to no avail because the water kept her awake and images of her brother, her twin brother, alone naked in the shower filled her wandering brain. ‘Stop Mabel he doesn't like you that way he's you're twin…. But what if… stop!’ she thought rolling over.  
Mabel finally got up because no matter how she tried she couldn’t get back to sleep. She then realized, her sweaters were in the bathroom with Dipper. ‘Uh oh… I need to get dressed and I can't go in the bath… wait if he shuts the curtain I guess I could just to grab my sweater… ok fine I'll ask’  
“Dipper…” she said through the door  
“Wha uh Mabel why are you awake?!” Dipper responded a bit freaked out  
“Am I not allowed to be awake?”  
“Well uh…. What ever what do you want?”  
“ my sweaters are in there. Can you just shut the curtain so I can grab one?”  
“Wha?! Ugh, Mabel, I'm in the shower and the curtain is clear!”  
“Please Dipper!! I need a sweater!”  
“Mabel just wait!”  
“I can't Dipper please please please I won't look I just need a sweater!”  
“Ugh.. will you leave me alone then?”  
“Yes!!”  
“Fine.. just get in and only grab a sweater.”  
"Eee! Thank you so much Dipper!!”  
“Whatever just hurry…” said Dipper closing the transparent shower curtain. Mabel burst through the door and went right to her pile of sweaters. She grabbed her favorite sweater of a puppy playing basketball and rushed out of the room trying not to look at dipper but she maybe did accidentally sneak a glance while dipper wasn't looking ‘meep!!’ she freaked out. It wasn't much she didn't see his downer half but just seeing him without a shirt was enough to get her to feel attracted. Little did she know Dipper had seen her looking, as for he had been watching her the whole time. ‘God dang it Dipper what is wrong with you?!’ he yelled at himself face palming his forehead. The water was starting to cool and he decided to get out now so he did grabbing and wrapping his towel around him, cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doing this one in the morning to make sure I remember XD Also this is one of my older writes and I did edit parts but it's different from my others. if u understand what I mean becuz I don't really XD // oki bye!


End file.
